prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The DArkest Knight/@comment-26154782-20160818190014/@comment-26466954-20160824220720
You did a good job summarizing all the truly unanswered questions of the show that are bound to be answered in the future. XD I can only answer one with an educated guess, but the others are intentionally open for interpretation for now. 1. Who killed Jessica and Charlotte? Is it the same person? We definitely don't know. 2. Who is Mary's second child? Not going to be revealed until the final half-season of the series, 7B. 3. Who wrote "I see you" in Spencer's car and burned the storm cellar? Well, that could only have been Noel or someone who worked closely with him. The callback for that moment happened SO long ago that it was literally in the beginning of the PLLs' Junior year in high school... and it's not likely that whoever A.D. is, they were stalking the liars to kill them since the VERY beginning since Charlotte was not involved with them at that time, and A.D. is trying to avenge Charlotte by finding her killer... I know it could have been Jenna, but how could she have seen EXACTLY how the "I see you" was written?... A.D. can't have that kind of intel unless Noel, Mona, one of the PLLs, or MAYBE Jenna told them. Jenna could have learned about "I see you" from Noel on Truth Up Day in season 2B, but there's no way she wrote it blind in the center of the window. But look carefully at how it's written... it's the exact same way with the same curved "Y", so it had to be someone who was THERE to see it... Again, only Noel or someone who stalked the liars and saw Noel write that YEARS ago could have done it. It reminds me of when Toby's tattoo was faked by Mona on a random corpse, so I'm betting it was NOT Noel who wrote it this time. There is a brief pause WHILE it's being traced into the window in season 7, so unless this was just the actor carefully trying to match the penmanship, it could have been intentional proof that the character was trying to mimic it with forgery to point the PLLs to Noel and make them think he's THE A.D. 4. Who is A.D.? They could pull a twist, or this will likely be the same identity as Mary's mysterious second child at this point, to be revealed in season 7B. 5. Why does A.D. think the liars know who killed Charlotte? Good question, and it's not yet answered in the show at all. I guess the simple answer is that A.D. is convinced one of the PLLs did it because they undoubtedly have the biggest motive out of ANYONE else in the world of PLL (except maybe Sara, but now she was also killed just in case)... The biggest thing on A.D.'s mind for WHY someone would kill Charlotte must be the dollhouse torture. 6. What was the killer's motive for killing Charlotte/Jessica? No clue. As a matter of fact, it's one of the more tightly guarded secrets in season 7 it seems. We find traces of who A.D. could be, but NEVER any clear-cut hints as to who could have murdered Charlotte. It's looking a lot like Mary killed Jessica or Jessica killed MARY and is stealing Mary's identity to look like the victim. 7. Why hasn't A.D. handed over the video of the PLLs digging up Archer's grave since Archer was working for A.D. and then PLLs killed him? THIS is the one I can probably answer... A.D. was working with Archer, Archer had his own agenda which involved torturing Alison whether she killed Charlotte or not (you can tell by the red sweater planted in Alison's bedroom that Archer tried to make it look like Ali killed Charlotte so he'd have justification for hurting Alison), A.D. found out he was lying and told Alison and then probably contributed to his death by helping the PLLs get a lock on his location in the woods. It can't be a coincidence that Archer got the text from A.D. that Alison did not kill Charlotte and then got murdered that same night. But A.D. temporarily needed the PLLs to think Archer was still alive, so he/she attacked Alison one last time to make her think it was Eliott. A.D. has never attacked Alison since, so I think that was a one-time deal to plant enough doubt in the PLLs' minds that they had to go dig up the grave to make sure he was dead. Now that A.D. has the video, they'll hold it over the PLLs' heads to stop them from ever going to the police about A.D. A.D. won't turn in the video because they don't want the PLLs in jail, A.D. wants to make them suffer for what they did to Charlotte. Also, this is exactly like when Charlotte filmed the PLLs in front of Wilden's trunk. A.D. can never turn in the video because at this point it would be obstruction of justice. I don't think they'd have the right to submit it anonymously if they held onto it for all this time, they would need to AT LEAST give an identity, or they could be considered a disgruntled accomplice. 8. What is Jenna and Noel's connection to A.D.? Hopefully we'll find out in this episode IF there is a connection at all... Noel and Jenna could very well be acting on their own for Jenna's revenge, but after finding out that Noel's relative was the judge who had a hand in Mary's second child's birth/adoption, then that's probably the connection. Noel and Mary's second child must know each other personally. It's looking like it's Jenna, but that would be too easy if the second child isn't supposed to be revealed in this episode. 9. Who killed Sara Harvey? Motive? I think that might have been Noel, doing it on Jenna's behalf. Considering Jenna was working closely with Noel out in the open at Radley, she didn't want the PLLs to start suspecting him and then connect those dots to find Jenna's involvement. Sara was willing to tell Emily WAY too much about Noel, so Jenna probably ordered Noel to kill her so Jenna could further her plans. But this is all speculation. I think what must have been happening was that Jenna lied to Sara, telling her she wanted to help find the one who's trying to hurt the PLLs, making Sara think it's Noel, and so Sara agreed with good intentions. Jenna used Sara for information but then Sara needed to be silenced when she started spilling Jenna's own secrets. Again, I have NO guarantee that any of this is true, but I hope this is some decent food for thought. :) Does anyone else have any theories about those questions by using established canon as a basis?